Certain disclosed embodiments relate to a plow blade assembly for use with vibratory plowing machines that are used for inserting cable, conduit, pipe, and the like into the ground without digging a trench and, more particularly, to a plow blade having a toothed or serrated leading edge that provides improved plowing.
Tractors may be equipped with a vibrating motor or vibrator that transmits a rapid and oscillatory motion to a generally elongate plow blade which, when in use, makes a narrow trench in the ground as the tractor pulls the plow blade forward. A cable, conduit, pipe, or other such material may be attached by a lug or other connector to the plow blade, at a desired depth and, thus, installed underground along a desired path without the time, expense, and disruption of digging a wide, open trench.
Existing plow blades include a leading edge that is often tapered and generally smooth along its length. The vibratory plow relies primarily on the oscillating motion and the pulling power of the tractor to move the blade through the soil. A tapered leading edge will cleave and plow through subsoil, as long as the subsoil is generally uniform and without obstructions.
Subsoil obstructions, however, such as stones and tree roots, represent a serious obstacle for most existing plow blades, resulting in serious damage to the blade. Most existing plow blades become substantially worn after only a short period of use in typical soil environments. Worn or bent plow blades quickly lose their cutting ability and present an increased failure risk. Many providers of vibratory plow systems recommend replacing the plow blade when the lowermost toe edge or chisel is worn into a curved shape, when the side plates begin to peel back, or when the entire blade is bent, worn, scratched, or gouged by interaction with subsoil obstructions. Repeatedly replacing bent or worn plow blades significantly increases operating expense and causes delay.
Other plow blades include a leading edge having one or several tooth-like shapes that are widely spaced apart, or located near the top or bottom of the blade. These shapes may exert a force against subsoil obstructions, but only those located at a depth that closely corresponds to the position of the tooth-like shapes on the blade. When encountering subsoil obstructions at other depths, these plow blades are ineffective. The other non-shaped portions of these plow blades typically become substantially worn after only a short period of use. Worn or bent plow blades quickly lose their cutting ability and present an increased failure risk.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved plow blades that are more durable and provide more efficient plowing.